Yoshiharu's Life in Highschool
by sword-art-offline
Summary: This is an AU of Oda Nobuna, and the events are based off of the light novel and the anime, and my own thoughts.


**After seeing that there are very few stories about Oda Nobuna no Yabou I thought I could try and make one.**

**I honestly have no idea where this story will go, guess it will depend on how much feedback I get.**

**Review Please!**

* * *

**My name is Yoshiharu Sagara and this is my story.**

The sound of a pin dropping could be heard it was so quiet, but if a pin did drop it would have sounded like a bullet, which to Yoshiharu Sagara felt like it hit his heart.

"I can't believe the company is sending me out of the country for work!" A man said with irritation.

"You can't leave!" Yoshiharu said with panic. "What about your dream?"

"You mean the one where I have lot's of friends?" He said to the young man.

"Yes that one."

"You fulfill it." He said with a thoughtful look.

"Me, are you serious father!" Yoshiharu looked at his father with a perplexed look. "If you leave you'll never be able to make friends."

"Guess I'll just have to make some new friends at my new job."

"Seriously." Yoshiharu said with doubt in his voice.

"Yes or my name isn't Toyotomi Hideyoshi!"

"Uh father our last name is Sagara." Yoshiharu said with a shake of his head.

"Oh I know but why couldn't I say a famous persons name that is similar to mine." Toyotomi looked at his son.

"Right well then I guess I wish you a safe trip to America." Yoshiharu stood proudly. "And I will try to fulfill your wish to the best of my ability while you're gone."

His father smiled. "That's my boy."

Toyotomi then gathered his luggage and started to head out the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Yoshiharu said from the door of their house.

"I'll try, I'll see you in the future!" His father got into the cab, and after a moment it drove off leaving a lone teenager standing.

"Well I guess I'll get ready for tomorrow." Yoshiharu turned around and shut the door behind him.

**(The Next Day)**

"Hey did you hear the rumor?" a girl turned to her friends.

"No what?"

"A transfer student is supposedly coming to our school." She said to her friends.

"Seriously?" Before the girls could say any more the teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone, take your seats." Everyone who was standing or leaning against the wall, moved back to their desks and sat down.

"Well before we get started, I have some news, we have a student who just transferred in, so welcome him." The teacher turned to the door. "You can come in."

A young man wearing the school's charcoal-grey uniform and a yellow t-shirt underneath walked into the classroom.

"Hello my name is Yoshiharu Sagara, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a short bow.

The class politely clapped.

"Well since the introductions are over you can sit right over there." The teacher pointed at a empty seat by the window.

"Right." Yoshiharu walked over to his desk and sat down.

The teacher said something to the person right next to Yoshihara's desk. "Miss Maeda, could you give give Sagara a tour of the grounds when school is over." The girl in question nodded.

He looked over to the girl sitting right next to him. '_Uh is it just me or does she look really young for being in this class? maybe she's skipped some grades, yeah that would make sense.'_ As he was thinking class started.

**(After class)**

"Gah, that was hard, who teaches high school students the theory of warped space ( I don't know if this theory exists) on their first day of school." Yoshiharu leaned back in his desk.

"This school does." A neutral voice said.

Yoshiharu turned his head in the direction of the said voice.

The voice in question was Toshiie Maeda class rep of class A-1.

"Uh really." Yoshiharu said with surprise in his voice.

"Yes they do." She looked at Yoshiharu with a blank face. "My name is Toshiie Maeda, but everyone calls me Inuchiyo."

Yoshiharu smiled. "My name is Yoshihara Sagaru, but you can call me Yoshiharu."

She raised a brow. "First name already?"

"Uh yeah is there something wrong in that?" Yoshiharu said with confusion.

You see over in Japan it is common knowledge that you call the person by there last name with a honorific added, but Yoshiharu was never one who followed social educate very well.

"No, its fine." She extended her hand. "Welcome to Owari high school." He grabbed her hand. "Likewise."

At this time it was not known, but that handshake was the beginning of a very strong friendship between the two.

**(After school)**

"Ah school is done, I'm beat." He glanced over at Inuchiyo who was packing her schoolwork into her bag. "The teacher asked if you could show me around the school, is the offer still there?" Yoshiharu asked politely.

"Yes if you want I can." Inuchiyo looked towards him.

"Great, well then when you're done packing lets go." Yoshiharu stood up from his desk and grabbed his school bag, Inuchiyo followed close behind him.

"Well if you want a tour we should start with…" And the tour of the school began.

**(A little while later)**

"So is there any club you are interested in joining?" Inuchiyo looked up to a thinking Yoshiharu.

"Hmm is there a dodge ball club by chance?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"No why?"

"Oh I was just really good at dodging in dodge ball games back in my previous school." She blinked.

"I see." She said in a deadpan voice.

"Are you in a club Inuchiyo?" Yoshiharu looked at her.

"I am in the spear club." She said with a neutral tone to her voice.

"Ah the spear club, are you good?"

"I'm alright." She said with no particular interest at the question.

"Ah well thanks for the tour, I think I know my way around better." He said with gratitude in his voice.

"Your welcome, by the way where are you lodging?"

_'Did she seriously use the word lodge? not apartment.'_

"Uh I think it's called Asano inn or something, supposedly it's run by a older gentleman."

Inuchiyo raised a brow at his statement.

"What did I say something wrong?" He saw the expression on her face.

"No, well I shall see you later." She turned around and started to walk the opposite direction he was going.

"I get the feeling that sentence had a double meaning to it." Yoshiharu noticed the strange tone in her voice. "Well whatever guess I'll grab the rest of my things and go home." He started to walk into the building were the classrooms were.

"Look out!" He looked up to see a girl just about to fall down some stairs.

He reached for her just as she slipped.

"Gah!" They both fell down the stairs.

(Thud)

Yoshiharu took most of the damage from the fall "Ow that really hurt." He looked to the girl that was beneath him. "Hey are you okay?" She was unconscious.

_'Hmm if she didn't have such messy hair, and maybe clean her face because of the dirt on it, she maybe would be a bit pretty.'_

"President!" A tall brown haired girl ran into view.

_'President? wait is this the student council president Oda Nobuna!'_ He looked at her face again, only for two brown eyes looking at him.

She turned her head. "Yes I'm fine, you can go on ahead, I'll be right with you."

"Uh right." The young women continued on her mission.

"And." She said.

"And what?" He looked down at her.

"When do you plan on getting off me!" She kicked him in the gut.

"Gah!" Yoshiharu feel backwards off of her.

"How dare you a mere student grab onto me the head of the student body!"

"I was just trying to help you!" He raised his voice.

"I don't need your help." She then stood up and looked down at him. "Don't try a move like that again." She then stormed off.

_'I take it back, she's not pretty at all, she's a devil.'_ He rubbed his belly. "That hurt really bad, then again my whole body hurts from that fall." He stood up and slowly made his way to his classroom.

When he arrived there he saw that the president and the girl from before were there.

_'Uh I should just keep my head down, and grab my things.'_ And with that he did just that, he kep his head bowed and walked over to his desk, and grabbed his bag, and just as he was out of the classroom door he heard someone calling for him.

"Hey you." He turned around.

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes you what were you thinking grabbing the president like that, it's indecent." She said in a irritated voice.

_'Indecent huh.'_ He put a hand under his chin and looked at her chest.

"Wh-what's wrong with you? stop staring at my breasts!" She covered her chest with her arms.

"Uh sorry, they're just so big, I couldn't help myself." He laughed nervously.

"How rude!" She grabbed a mop handle and was just about to swing it.

"Stop it! Riku it's fine, if anything he saved me from serious injury." The president turned to him. "You follow me." She then turned and walked out of the room.

"You should obey her." Katsuie Shibata (a.k.a Riku) said with contained anger.

"Uh right." He followed the president out of the classroom.

After a few minutes the three people arrived at a room which the sign above said "Student Council Room"

"Come in." The president opened the door.

"Your back Pres." A young women with a fan said looking up from typing something on a computer.

"Yes, is there anything that we need to do?" She went to the front of the room and sat down in a chair.

"No there isn't." She noticed Yoshiharu standing there. "And who is this?"

"He's a boy that saved me from hurting myself when I feel down some stairs." She turned to him.

"What's your name by the way?" She asked.

"Uh my name is Yoshiharu Sagara." He said nervously.

"Hmm Yoshiharu Sagara, alright I'll call you Saru (Monkey)"

"What! my name is not Saru! it's Yoshiharu Sagara!" He said irritated.

"So Saru for saving me, I should give you a reward." She put a hand under her chin.

"I know, you can be the errand boy, we still haven't filled that position yet." She turned to him. "Saru I know appoint you to the student council, my name is Oda Nobuna I'm the student council president, and this is Katsuie Shibata, we call her Riku, she's the vice-president, and this is Nagahide Niwa, and we call her Manchiyo, she's the secretary."

"Hello." Manchiyo waved.

"Now Saru since you're the errand boy I want you too…" Nobuna started to list of things.

_'What the heck did I just get myself into?'_ Yoshiharu thought.

**(Much later)**

"That president! when my father said to make friends I doubt he meant become an errand boy, ah here's my room." Yoshiharu paused his ranting to open the door.

"Eh not the best place but it's fine." He looked around the room.

_**(Knock-knock)**_

"Huh." He turned around.

"Hello."

"Ah Inuchiyo what brings you here?"

"I live next door." She said with a blank face.

"So that's what you mean by see you again, well I'm glad my neighbor is someone I know." Yoshiharu smiled.

"Hmm." Inuchiyo pursed her lips.

"What did I say something wrong again?"

"No you didn't well I bid you good night." She then left Yoshiharu alone.

"Huh so she's my next door neighbor huh."

_**(Knock-knock)**_

"Yes?" He looked to see a old man standing there.

"Hello I'm Asano I am the person who runs this place." The old man gave a gentle smile.

"Hello my name is Yoshiharu Sagara." He bowed slightly.

"Hmm I see well I just came by to welcome you." The man said.

"Ah thanks."

"Grandfather." a young girl appeared behind the man.

"Ah Nene say hello to our new guest."

She looked at him. "Hello uh. what's your name?"

"It's Yoshiharu Sagara."_ 'What a cute girl.'_ He thought offhandedly. '_She'll probably grow into a very pretty young women.'_

"Ah well then, Hello Saru-dono." She smiled.

(...)

"Guh why did my father name me this." He sighed.

"It's nice to meet you too Nene, I hope we get along." He said after sighing.

"Me too!" She said with a grin.

"Alright Nene let's leave the young man alone, he need's to unpack." Asano said while ushering his daughter out. "Have a good night." He closed the door behind him.

"Well guess I'll start to unpack.

* * *

**Eh could be better.**


End file.
